Voulez vous danser, Miss Granger ?
by padminirogue
Summary: Une soirée. Un bal. Une danse?


Une petite fic sans prétention aucune. Ecrite par une nuit d'été ou je devais plus avoir toute ma tête.

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas a moi, ça se saurait... (dommage d'ailleurs). J'ai simplement pris la liberté de creer un petit moment a moi au milieu de Poudlard...

Je me fais pas d'argent dessus, ni rien, mais j'accepte les reviews !

Bonne lecture!

« Tous égaux, tous unis », c'était le nouveau leitmotiv du directeur. Un vieux rêve, un peu idéaliste en ces temps de guerre. Un vieux rêve qui avait donné lieu a un bal. Un bal sans occasion particulière, au beau milieu du mois de mars, un bal pour l'Union, pour se rapprocher des autres, se découvrir des points communs…

« Pff, des points communs avec ces sales serpents !! » Avaient pestés les rouges-et-or, unis derrière leur héros.

« Se rapprocher des Gryffondors ? Jamais !! » Avaient hurlé les verts-et-argents, se ralliant à l'avis du prince de leur maison.

Au milieu de cette guerre civile sans fin, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles continuaient leur vie, se réjouissant simplement de pouvoir se détendre à l'occasion de cette soirée.

Les quatre tables avaient été rapprochées, les maisons oubliées pour un soir, les élèves et les professeurs mélangés.

Ce mélange n'était qu'une demi-réussite, en effet, la majorité des élèves étaient restes en groupes, en bandes d'amis, mais leurs enseignants avaient été placés par le directeur (qui présidait le festin au milieu d'un groupe de Poufsouffles). La sévère Mc Gonagall se retrouvait ainsi a devoir converser (nda : ou pas) avec Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, tandis que l'immuable professeur Snape (nda : au hasard) était placé face à l'une des élèves qu'il appréciait le moins, l'insupportable Hermione « Miss-je-sais-tout » Granger.

La musique avait démarré lorsque les desserts étaient apparus, et de nombreux couples étaient partis danser, laissant plusieurs places inoccupées, dont celle de Ginny, qu'Harry venait d'inviter. Hermione s'ennuyait, elle se mit donc à observer le monde qui l'entourait. Sur la piste, Gin' semblait aux anges, blottie dans les bras d'Harry, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Ron valsait maladroitement avec une jolie cinquième année, lui écrasant régulièrement les pieds. Dumbledore était lancé dans une discussion animée avec Flitwick pendant que le professeur de métamorphose, entourée de Serpentards, commençait à s'ennuyer profondément. Hermione lui rendit son sourire à travers la grande salle puis reporta son regard vers celui qui lui faisait face. Severus Rogue semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme étranger à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait les traits tirés et le teint un peu plus pale qu'a l'accoutumée ; sans doute que vingt ans d'espionnage et deux guerres, dont une en cours, l'avait épuisé. Il était très mince et plutôt grand, et ses cheveux et sa robe, d'un noir d'encre, accentuaient sa silhouette longiligne. Il était loin d'être beau, mais Hermione avait toujours trouvé qu'il dégageait quelque chose de magnétique. Elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée que cet homme glacial à la démarche féline et au charisme inégalable, cet homme qui s'était forgé un masque pour protéger ce qui lui restait d'humanité, l'attirait profondément.

Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui la sortie de sa rêverie d'une voix sarcastique :

« Miss Granger, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous me fixez de cette façon, mais si vous êtes en train d'essayer de lire dans mes pensées, je doute sincèrement que vous ayez le niveau.

-Excusez moi professeur, En fait je…je…je me disais simplement que vous aviez peut être envie de danser. Lui répondit-elle avec tout l'aplomb dont elle était capable. »

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans les yeux du maitre de potions, mais il ne dit mot, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir.

Hermione se mordit nerveusement la joue, Mais pourquoi, nom d'une pipe en bois de houx, avait il fallu qu'elle lui dise ça ? Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui sauter directement dessus qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus ridicule. La tête dans les mains, elle se maudissait intérieurement depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsque Ginny vint la chercher pour l'entrainer sans ménagement sur la piste.

Si Hermione se morfondait d'avoir pu prononcer ces paroles, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elles avaient réussies à toucher le plus inaccessible des professeurs de Poudlard.

En effet, si aucun signe extérieur ne le montrait, l'individu snapien était en proie à une intense réflexion. Pourquoi lui avait elle proposé de danser ? L'avait elle vraiment fait d'ailleurs ? Son invitation n'avait pas été des plus explicites, en admettant que s'en était une… Peut être était-ce une blague, ou même un pari... ?

Etrangement, une petite voix dans sa tête voulait croire qu'elle était sincère…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa son regard errer dans la grande salle comme l'avait fait, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, une jeune Gryffondor.

Et c'est justement sur cette même Gryffondor qu'il posa son regard, sans plus pouvoir s'en détourner.

Il ne l'avait jamais réellement regardée. Oh, bien sûr il la voyait tous les jours, mais il ne « regardait » pas ses élèves. Qui plus est une Gryffondor, meilleure amie de Saint Potter, et insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. Ainsi fut il d'abord étonné de ne pas retrouver, en la détaillant, les traits de cette gamine de 11 ans à la chevelure informe et aux manières hautaines.

La jeune fille qui dansait au milieu de la piste était épanouie, elle irradiait la joie et la confiance en soi et se déhanchait doucement au rythme de la musique. Même libérée de son habituelle rigueur scolaire, elle conservait une certaine grâce et elle dansait, dansait vraiment tandis que les autres élèves se dandinaient vaguement, à peine dans le rythme.

Severus se surprit à détailler son visage. Elle n'était pas a proprement parler un de ces canons de beauté comme on en voit dans les magazines, mais son visage était harmonieux et un maquillage discret mettait ses yeux en valeur. Ses cheveux noués en un chignon, dont quelques mèches folles s'échappaient déjà, dégageaient son visage et son cou. Elle était fine, mais pas squelettique, et sa longue robe pourpre mettait ses formes en valeur.

Soudain un élève passa devant lui, cachant la piste pendant quelques secondes. Ce qui permit à Snape de reprendre ses esprits et de détourner son regard de la jeune lionne. Il observa rapidement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu fixer son élève et fut rassuré de voir que personne n'avait remarqué son comportement étrange.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua son directeur qui l'observait. Le vieux sorcier souriait et Snape savait, malgré la distance, que ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

Quelques temps plus tard, Hermione revint s'asseoir à sa place, légèrement essoufflée et les joues rosies par la danse. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle fut un instant hypnotisée par le regard noir abyssal de son professeur, puis elle lui envoya un sourire radieux avant de reporter son attention sur ses camarades.

La soirée était en passe de se terminer. Les dernières chansons passaient, beaucoup plus calmes et reposantes, et il ne restait plus comme danseurs que des couples, qu'Hermione regardait avec une bienveillance teintée d'envie. La jeune femme était accoudée à la table et bougeait doucement la tête. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait dénoués, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues

Severus Snape reconnu alors une douce mélodie et se dit qu'il avait lui aussi droit à quelques minutes de bonheur.

C'est d'une voix douce qu'il demanda :

«Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse, Miss Granger ? »


End file.
